Email
by StellaHyuugaElric
Summary: Hinata Aburrida en Hokkaido de vacaciones y alejada de Tokio, el lugar donde reside, decide pasar todos los días de sus vacaciones de primavera encerrada en casa de su madre hasta que alguien la saca del apuro. Mi primer lemmon NaruHina threeshot!
1. Chapter 1

Ella un día de primavera, como todos, Hinata, se despertaba a la 1 pm como siempre, era de vacaciones, y se encontraba con su madre. Hanabi la había acompañado, pues Hiashi no quería soportar sus lloriqueos y berrinches todo el día.

-Despierta floja – le gritaba apresurada la pequeña castaña mientras la mayor se trataba de despabilar –tengo muchísima hambre y no se preparar el desayuno tan rico como tu.

-Claro – dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de despabilarse –tratas de adularme y chantajearme con eso.

La pequeña salia disparada hacia la cocina, mientras los pasos perezosos de Hinata no la ayudaban. _"Le haré la merienda y prenderé mi laptop, a ver quien de los chicos están online"_ pensó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, desde que llego a Hakkodate, Hokkaido, no ha tenido con quien divertirse, se encontraba en un lugar donde conocía a muy poca gente.

Tenía esperanzas de que su novio viniera y la sacará a pasear. A distraerse un poco.

Terminando de hacerle de desayunar tendió las camas, puso a fregar los trastes a su hermanita. Y limpio toda la casa.

Al fin el momento de ver a alguien conectado en el Chat.

"_0 contactos online, tengo suerte de que mamá tenga Internet y cable si no, estaría perdida, ¡ya sé!". _Revisó su celular con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje o una llamada perdida _"ningún mensaje en bandeja de entrada"_ suspiro decepcionada.

-¿Sucede algo hermana? – pregunto algo preocupada la castaña mientras se acercaba a la laptop, Hinata mientras tanto solo veía su reflejo en la pantalla del móvil.

-Nada –suspiró –lo que sucede es que –de repente oyó el sonido de inicio de sesión, alguien se había conectado –¡TETSUYA! –gritó con aire de esperanza y felicidad asustando a la menor.

**[****ђΐη****α****τ****α****]** **(****)** dice:

* holaa! :D

Has enviado un zumbido.

* estas ahí :S?

**[Tetsuya ha puesto su estado No disponible]**

**[****ђΐη****α****τ****α****]** **(****)** dice:

*Ahh ya veo ¬¬ no quieres hablarme bueno, esta bien.

Tetsuya dice:

*No lo que pasa, es que estoy haciendo la maqueta para exposición, pero te tengo una noticia

El primero de mayo iré a Hakodate por lo pronto no me conectaré así que solo espera mi mensaje en el móvil.

Hinata brincoteaba de felicidad, al fin sus suplicas de salir y no estar todo el santo día encerrada habían sido escuchadas. Pensaba en todas las cosas que harían irían a fortaleza Goryokaku popular como un lugar para el hanami (la tradición de observar y contemplar los cerezos en flor), o también irían a Hakodateyama se encuentra situado al sur de la península. En los días claros ofrece una vista espectacular de la ciudad. En la cima se encuentra una plataforma de observación de la ciudad, tiendas y restaurantes.

Y lo ultimo para regresar a Tokio: el Parque Onuma, un parque nacional y localizado a 20 km del centro de la ciudad es conocido por la belleza de sus estanques, su vegetación y su majestuoso volcán dormido: Komagatake. Posee dos lagos: Onuma y Konuma, con una gran cantidad de islotes entre ellos. Pensaba en realizar un paseo por el parque o bien alquilar unas bicicletas o realizar una de las visitas guiadas en bote También pensaba en pescar, acampar, jugar al tenis o dar un paseo en canoa.

Su madre había llegado del trabajo, miraba a Hinata esperando a que alguien inicie sesión en esa dichosa laptop. Desde que llegó diariamente la alentaba a que saliera sola o con Hanabi a pasear, molesta le respondía que se podía perder y que no le gustaba salir sola, poniendo de excusa que con su hermana no le agradaba salir y era muy berrinchuda al momento de querer comprar algo.

-¿Aun persistes en ver quien inicia sesión? – preguntaba mientras la morena seguía tecleando divertida.

-Converso con Ten ten –le respondía sin voltear a ver a su madre mientras reía de las tonterías que su amiga le decía –Me ha comentado que al fin tiene un novio y es un tal Lee. Dice que se dicen piropos extraños y se divierten como niños, ya quiero regresar a Tokio – concluyó fastidiada.

-Pues te he dicho varias veces que salgas con tu hermana, pero siempre me pones pretextos.

-Mamá, ¿cambiemos de tema si? –Dejo de teclear y volteo a ver a su madre -Si vuelvo a escuchar un _"sal a divertirte al menos tu sola"_ sentiré que voy a estallar. –bufó.

Su madre había salido con Hanabi al menos a divertirse ellas dos, Hinata aun con su insistencia y su antisocialidad seguía frente al computador. Hace mucho tiempo había creado su e-mail reciente, dejando al anterior olvidado y sin abrir.

"_Me pregunto que habrá sido de las personas con las mantenía contacto antes"._ Se pregunto así misma, esperando que su viejo e-mail iniciara sesión. Y este se abrió Hinata quedo sorprendida de haber recordado aun la contraseña de este, reviso y había cientos de personas que no recordaba conectados, un montón de peticiones de contactos a agregar, estaba contenta de al menos encontrarse con su viejo "e-mail social". Un correo en especial le llamo la atención, al parecer la morena no lo reconocía "¿_Naruto_ramen, quién será ese sujeto?"._

Abrió una ventana de conversación, y miro la imagen, aun no podía reconocer aquel sujeto, parecía ser alto, un rubio de ojos azulosos con un pequeño toque de aguamarina, una sonrisa blanca y enorme como si esta abarcará toda la fotografía del "display".

-No logró reconocerlo- se acercó a la pantalla para obsérvalo bien mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla -¿Será uno de los amigos de Sakura?.

**[****ђΐη****α****τ****α****]** **(****)** dice:

* holaa! Ahmm quien eres o.o?

**И****α****Я****u****TØ**™dice:

* pues Naruto, y tu?

**[****ђΐη****α****τ****α****]** **(****)** dice:

* Hinata n_nU, y dime ¿eres amigo de Sakura-chan?

**И****α****Я****u****TØ**™dice:

* Claro, la conozco del curso de verano que tomo aquí, también a ti, eres la niña tímida y rara que no se le despegaba nunca y también la cual le llamo "condón" a la funda de mi celular ¬¬

**[****ђΐη****α****τ****α****]** **(****)** dice:

* hahahaha no recuerdo que haya dicho algo tan cómico, y de verdad no logro recordarte.

**[Hinata ha cambiado su imagen]**

**И****α****Я****u****TØ**™dice:

* es una lastima que no puedas recordar algo tan cómico ¬¬

* Fiu fiiiiuuu ¬w¬

* Que Bonita te ves en esa foto :O

**[****ђΐη****α****τ****α****]** **(****)** dice:

* Gracias n/n y pues ¿Cuántos años tienes?.

Sin percatarse de la hora estuvo conversando mucho con ese "Naruto", hablaban de cosas sin parar recordando a su sensei de informática que en sus clases decía bromas extrañas y ponía piezas de canciones de su época. Este había invitado a Hinata a salir al monte Hakodateyama, pero ella le había dicho que era muy noche y a decir verdad no le tenía confianza. Se habían despedido, ella estaba cansada _"4:30 am, un nuevo record, ni cuenta me di que mamá y Hanabi han llegado"_. Apagó su laptop, ¿mañana se volvería a conectar? Estaba contenta de haber encontrado a alguien con quien pasar rato; además, mañana sería 31 y faltaba poco para que Tetsuya viniera.

**Y bien no tiene lemmon todavía, eso será hasta el ultimo capi, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer lemmon y quisiera no adelantarme a poner cosas tan bárbaras hahaha xDU.**

**Espero reviewss favoriteadds y cosas asi :D**

**Con gusto serán bienvenidos**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Naruto: Masashi k. ©**


	2. Chapter 2

"_De nuevo 1:30"_ Hinata se había despertado, pensaba aun en aquel sujeto raro, recordó una parte de la conversación en la cual el le preguntaba por 14° vez, que si lo acompañaba al autoservicio, a comprar chucherías. Incluso, cuando le recordaba lo linda que se veía en sus fotos. Ella soltó una risita y se sonrojo un poco, _"¿estaré loca? Lo estoy "reconociendo" apenas y siento ese cosquilleo raro"._

Su madre y Hanabi ya habían desayunado, ahora se encontraban viendo novelas en la televisión, la castaña le gritaba a la protagonista "Eres una tonta no ves que ¿¡Daisuke te engaña con Meiko! ¡Serás estupida!", mordía la almohada del sillón, mientras su madre solo se limitaba a reír al ver tal escena y seguir con el bordado de su mantel.

- A callar mocosa – Hinata le había arrojado otra de las almohadas del sillón y esta solo caía de lado por el impacto –Te oyes por toda la casa, tus horribles alaridos de oyen incluso por toda la manzana – bufó fingiendo molestia.

-Al menos yo tengo algo en donde descargar mi frustración – dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza por el almohadazo.

-¡Ay Daisuke! Algún día te pediré que te cases con migo – enfatizando con tono meloso llevando dramáticamente sus manos a sus mejillas, su hermana al verla se ponía roja por el coraje y la vergüenza. –He tenido sueños húmedos con tigo – reía.

-¡Idiota! ¿Haz leído de nuevo mi diario? – pregunto en un tono amenazador, la morena se limito a ignorarla y a servirse algo de comida. -¡Madre! ¡Eso no es justo! Exígele que no debe leer mis cosas privadas.

-Bueno, pues la próxima vez que toques MI dildo quítale el condón- Hanabi le hacia señas a su hermana que se callara mientras volteaba a ver a su madre quien desinteresada seguía con su borde -si quieres quédatelo, como todos los que me haz quitado y por cierto ¿qué haz hecho con ellos, cual es tu afán de robarme mis dildos? En fin, ahora solo me produce asco de tan solo pensar que lo utilizaste y más para pensar en ese tipejo – concluyo señalando a la tv.

Su madre se había quitado los auriculares de su mp3 volteando a ver con una mirada de confusión a sus dos hijas. Las dos parecían haber tenido una pelea, ya no eran unas niñas; Hinata tenía ya 18 años y Hanabi 15. Miró a Hinata que desinteresada se sentaba a comer algo y a Hanabi que arrebatadamente se sentó cruzándose de brazos y pies, haciendo una mueca de desagrado y frustración.

-¿Que es lo que ha pasado chicas? – volteando a ver su bordado esperando la respuesta de las dos hermanas.

-¡Que ha sido Hinata la tarada esta vez! –Se limito a decir algo mas exagerado, tenía un pacto con ella, decía algo de mas y le contaba a papá y a mamá sobre sus aventuras sexuales con los dildos de la morena. -Pero- siguió tragando saliva y recordando lo anterior, mirando a Hinata y esta la observaba con una mirada de sarcasmo y amenaza –Yo tome una de sus cosas, fue más mi culpa, perdón.

La Ojiblanca mayor dirigió su mirada a Hinata, dejo su bordado a un lado y espero la respuesta de la morena.

-¿Tu que tienes que decir al respecto?.

-Nada.

-¿Como que nada? – observo a Hinata quien esta le miraba desafiante.

-Acepto sus disculpas – bufó molesta, odiaba que su mamá la tratara de esa manera. –Y también espero que no toque de nuevo mis cosas así yo no tocaré las suyas, ¡ah si! Y perdón por el proyectil.-rió

-Quiero que a las 5 estén listas, hoy iremos al banco a recoger el deposito que su padre me envío.

-¡Al fin mi dinero! - grito Hanabi –Quiero comprarme ese pantalón entubado y esos converse que vi en esa boutique del centro comercial.

Hinata también odiaba eso, le molestaba que su padre y su madre se separaran, su padre es uno de los empresarios más cotizados y millonarios de Tokio y su madre es una contadora muy humilde y dedicada a su trabajo. Se habían conocido en el trabajo de este, su madre era contadora. Al ver la belleza de su madre Hiashi cayó rendido a sus pies, todo iba bien, pero derepente papá no venía por las noches y siempre olía a perfume de otra mujer. Se separaron cuando su madre se había dado cuenta que el la engañaba con la secretaria, apenas Hinata tenia 10 y Hanabi 7; indignada su madre le dio un castigo, le dejo a las dos niñas para que el solo las criara, cosa que no parecía difícil un hombre con muchísimo dinero podía invertirlo en nanas o institutrices. Su padre le insistía en que volviera con ella, pero ella todavía no se lo perdonaba, le molestaba todavía que no tuviera una visión de padre y no supiera criar bien a sus hijas, le indigno más cuando su ex –esposo le ofrecía una pensión. Ella no acepto su dinero, ni mucho menos su "caridad" como le había mencionado. Tenía una carrera. Pera eso la hizo, ella es independiente.

La morena había subido a su habitación, prendió como de costumbre su laptop, ahí estaba el, le podría hacer sentir bienestar por un rato.

Mientras tanto en un hotel de Hakodate estaba un chico alto, fumándose un cigallillo, se peinaba los cabellos con la mano desocupada, a su lado había una de esas mujeres a la que los hombres suelen recurrir cuando están "urgidos". La chica besaba su pecho en señal que estaba satisfecha y hundió su cara en el fuerte pecho del joven. Al parecer habían tenido un encuentro muy salvaje, varias cosas de la habitación estaban tiradas rotas o fuera de lugar.

Miraba el ventanal que daba hacia el mar, tenía que tomar el vuelo a Tokio. Volteo la mirada al celular que vibraba incesante, 12 mensajes de ella y no podía contestar al menos 1.

-Que insistente es – borraba cada uno de los sms, de repente vio que estaba una llamada entrante, era ella…

-¿Irás a contestar? La chica aun desnuda, subía a al miembro de nuevo erecto por el despampanante cuerpo de la sexo servidora.

-No lo creo – dejaba el celular al lado mientras con la mirada se comía a la mujer –¿Que te parece linda te la doy toda?

La chica se colocaba abajo del pene del muchacho, ella seguía aun húmeda por la "faena" que habían tenido. El se había adentrado a ella con rapidez, como si tuviera deseos de devorarla, gemían como dos salvajes mientras la chica conforme a los movimientos bruscos de el gritaba de placer, de nuevo volvió a sonar el móvil, era ella.

-no le contestes – decía con voz entrecortada su respiración agitada no la dejaba articular palabra, seguía moviendo sus caderas, esta vez de un modo relajado, como si disfrutara cada movimiento lento.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? – contesto molesto mientras retiraba lentamente a "aquella mujer"

-Me he enterado que ya estas aquí –gruño molesta – Si no quieres verme,¿Al menos me lo puedes decir?.

-¿Sabes que? No estoy para tus dramas – le iba a colgar cuando volvió a decirle algo –Lo arreglamos en Tokio.

-Tokio ni que nada, arreglamos tampoco, eres un idiota, desde que supe aquel rumor de que tratabas de engañar con MI MEJOR AMIGA te he perdido toda la confianza y he sido una estupida al tratar de confiar en ti, me tienes harta, cada vez que te llamo y te invito a salir me mandas por un tubo. Siendo aquí el que debería insistir eres tú. No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida, ¿soy una carga para ti? Bueno, pues tu y yo terminamos Tetsuya, no quiero verte me das asco.

El joven solo se limito a lanzar el celular impactándolo a la pared, tomo a la prostituta y con un coraje la penetro, estaba molesto, pero no le importaba, una muchacha tan anticuada como Hinata ya no le llamaba la intención. La prostituta bailaba de placer con tal salvajes embestidas Tetsuya apretaba sus caderas mientras se adentraba mas en ella.

Hinata mientras tanto lloraba abrazando la almohada, miraba al monitor de la computadora, ahí estaba rubio insistiéndole con zumbidos a que le contestará.

Ella le había contado todo, Naruto se sentía mal por ella, por eso decidió invitarla a salir.

**[ђΐηατα]** **()** dice:

* no lo se aun sigo triste preferiría estar un rato a solas

**ИαЯuTØ**™dice:

* no no! Eso si que no lo permitiré, mándalo al carajo como el te ha mandado muchas veces a ti!

Hinata lo pensaba por un rato, en realidad ¿Naruto no lo permitiría? Su corazón palpitaba como si le gritara que esta podría ser una oportunidad de su vida. Después de pensarlo se acerco a la pantalla. Vio los constantes zumbidos que el rubio le mandaba.

**[ђΐηατα]** **()** dice:

* Esta bien, fortaleza Goryokaku a que horas?

**ИαЯuTØ**™dice:

*vas a ver! No te arrepentirás Hinata-chan!

*Será muy divertido!, pues a las 7 ¿te parece?.

**[ђΐηατα]** **()** dice:

*Esta bien, primero iré al banco con mi mama y mi hermana.

**ИαЯuTØ**™dice:

*ju ju ju "casualmente" iré al banco también, aver si ahí te encuentro.

*Nos vemos Hinata-chan!, espero que ese banco sea el mismo al que iras tu

**[Naruto ha cerrado sesión]**

Hinata había salido detrás de su madre y hermana quienes subían al auto, pensaba como podría ser ese "casual" encuentro, de verdad quería encontrar a ese joven, había algo en el que la hacía temblar, ¿quizás su forma de ser?. Quizás su intensa y profunda mirada. ¿Cómo sería en persona?. ¿Seria guapo como en sus fotografías?. De tanto pensar Al fin habían llegado al banco. Este se encontraba en el primer piso del centro comercial.

La morena se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta su madre ya había entregado la parte que le corresponde a Hanabi, y le entregaba también la de ella.

Recorrían las tiendas de moda, Hanabi encantada se compraba el conjunto de aquella boutique que mencionaba desde el camino, la morena compro un hermoso vestido primaveral, como a ella le gustaban cortos y color lavanda con toques blancos y unas zapatillas blancas que se amarraban con un listón de tela a las piernas. El estomago de la castaña rugió exigiéndole comida, esta se limito a sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al oasis a comer?.

-¡Claro mami! Me muero de hambre.

-mmmhhhm…-Hinata solo asintió mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien.

Llegando al oasis Hanabi se había dirigido a uno de los restaurantes de comida rápida mas conocidos del mundo (si ese del payaso pelirrojo).

-¿No vas a ordenar nada? – pregunto su madre mientras Hinata seguía buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-No tengo hambre, sabes hoy conoceré a alguien, bueno mas bien me "reencontrare".

-Valla –dijo su madre contenta - ¿Es algún viejo amigo?.

Hinata asintió.

-¿Y a que horas te encontraras con el?.

- A las 7 en la fortaleza Goryokaku.- dijo con tranquilidad.

-¡Por dios! ¡Pero si son las 6! ¡Niña! ¡Falta que te arregles y te veas presentable! –gritaba algo alterada, como si ella fuera la que saldría con el chico.

-Si – asentía Hanabi mientras comía su 4° de libra –pareces un intento de rockstar frustrado, fusionado con un hippie que no se lleva bien con el cepillo – rió.

-¿De veras lo creen? – dijo con falsa preocupación tratando de no reir.

-Anden niñas vámonos, Hinata tienes mucho que hacer.

Las tres ojiblancas se levantaron de la mesa, cogiendo las bolsas de la boutique. Pasaron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto, la madre de Hinata conducía mientras hablaba sin parar emocionada, mientras Hanabi oía su i-pod, la morena las ignoraba, solo oía el latir de su corazón, muy pronto conocería a ese chico, y es lo que la mantenía alegre.

**Esta es la segunda parte! Espero que les haya gustado hoy he estado muy inspirada, pero me la corta mi mamá diciendo que apague el computador, me castra eso ¬¬ lo hace por joder! **

**Bueno sin mas me retiro.**

**Espero sus reviews :D y gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer este fic raro o-oU**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Naruto: Masashi K. ©**

**La historia si **

**Email : Stella Hyuuga Elric /A****nnie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Les agradezco a las personas que han leido mi fiction (: es grato saber que si..gusta mi historia (:****, este es el final, espero que lo disfruten.**

**De antemano gracias a: **

**Koolcag, Ferchitk, Heero Kusanagi, Uzumaki Hyuuga kimiko, Fujioka-chan.**

**18+ lemon**

Habían llegado ya a la casa su madre a empujones guiaba a Hinata a la ducha, Hanabi por otra parte, en la cama de la morena acomodaba el vestido que había comprado y los zapatos en el piso. La morena desinteresada se quitaba la ropa en el baño dejándola en cima de la mesita de baño. (Si como en todos los fics de cualquier pervertido pondré esto xD). Desabrochando su bra, lila por supuesto dejaba ver unos pechos redondos suaves y firmes, y esos puntos rosados que a cualquier hombre volvería loco. Quitándose también sus suaves y discretos boxers de encaje lilas dejando ver ese suave lugar.

Su piel nívea reaccionaba al frío de la emoción, sentía que se ponía "de gallina" al contacto del agua, sentía la alegría a flor de piel.

Comenzó a taradear una canción. Salio del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto rápidamente prendió la laptop, ahí estaba el conectado. Suspiro contenta.

Seguía aun en toalla, Hinata había abierto una conversación con el, no se había dado cuenta que estaba mojando el teclado un poco, un gritillo de angustia se oyó por toda la casa. Mientras Hinata con la toalla secaba desesperada las teclas (del teclado xD). También no se percato de que había iniciado una video llamada. Y que Naruto la había aceptado.

El rubio se había caído para atrás cuando vio tal imagen, por partes se veían los pechos de Hinata rebotando y se podía oír claramente decir _"¡no no tengo que secarlo esta mojado!. _Su dulce voz que se oía desesperada, le había hecho sentir los cabellos de punta. Después la imagen se veía en la entrepierna de Hinata mostrando sus largas y suaves piernas que, se movían de un lado para el otro desesperadas. Naruto de pronto sintió algo que despertaba en su entre pierna y poco a poco se iba endureciendo.

"_que bello cuerpo tiene"_ pensaba mientras embelezado veía todo el cuerpo de la ojiblanca alejarse dándole una vista perfecta de todo. "_incluso su voz hace que me estremezca"_. Entonces un fuerte chillido hizo que lo hiciera despertar de aquel sueño que tenia con ella.

Hinata veía fijamente a la lente de la minicámara de la lap, su cara mostraba sorpresa y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. El ojiazul la veía a los ojos, literalmente. Así se quedaron por un buen rato hasta que Hinata cerro de golpe la lap.

-¡SANTO CIELO!- gritaba Hinata desesperada mientras trataba de quitarse los cabellos a tirones. – ¡NO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ESTA MAMADA ESTAMA PRENDIDA!. – concluyo apuntando con un dedo la lap y con la mano en la cabeza.

-¿¡Pasa algo hija! – pregunto su madre preocupada.

-¿Uh? – Hinata volteaba a ver a la puerta cerrada mientras trataba de ponerse algo de ropa. – No nada, solo, problemas técnicos con la lap madre, no te preocupes, to-todo esta bi-bien.

Miraba fijamente la lap, el rubio estaba desconcertado, Hinata se había puesto en inactivo, y creía que había cerrado sesión. "_presiento que no saldré con ella"_ pensaba decepcionado mientras posaba su mano en el marco de la laptop para cerrarla. El sonido de conversación se oyó, el rubio miro rápidamente la pantalla, era ella.

Estaba aun ahí.

Hinata aun no sabia si hablarle o no, ¿Qué tal si pensó lo peor de ella? ¿O si ya no la quiere ver por eso? Se maldecía una y otra vez por ser despistada, inicio conversación con el, debía de ofrecerle una disculpa.

**[ђΐηατα]** **()** dice:

* Naruto...yo

Este tardo en contestar, todavía tenia en su mente la imagen de Hinata desnuda, se sonrojo levemente y tecleo.

**ИαЯuTØ**™ dice:

* ahh Hinata ¿ ya lista para ir a nuestra salida?

La morena estaba desconcertada ¿Acaso… no la vio en ese estado "deplorable"?, sonrío mientras seguía tecleando animada.

**[ђΐηατα]** **()** dice:

* ¡si! Me he terminado de cambiar

*ahora solo me maquillo.

**ИαЯuTØ**™ dice:

* Esta bien yo estoy listo desde hace un buen rato, por eso es que no te hable.

*yo vivo un poco cerca de ahí, me iré. Te espero aya!

**[Naruto ha cerrado sesión]**

Hinata bailaba al compás de su canción, no la había visto en esa condición y ya faltaba poco para verlo. Tomó su monedero y su móvil y salió contenta de su habitación, bajo las escaleras ahí estaban de nuevo Hanabi hablando por teléfono y su madre viendo el noticiero.

La morena se despidió de su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla, tratando de no hacer ruido salio a la calle. Su vestido se movía con el viento y sus cabellos le hacían segunda, la poca luz de día que quedaba hacia que todo se viera hermoso y espectacular.

La luz tenue del atardecer los colores del cielo, Sería la cita perfecta.

Llego al lugar de la cita, su corazón palpitaba mientras veía el atardecer en el horizonte. Lentamente iba obscureciendo, veía a mucha gente recurrir el lugar, pero nadie que se le pareciera a el, camino lentamente a un mirador y se recargo en el barandal "_tomaré una foto antes de que la magia termine" _sintió que alguien se ponía a un lado de ella.

-Me llamo Bond….James Bond.

Hinata había volteado a ver al rubio, estaba desconcertada, por que había citado una frase celebre tan "choteada", soltó una pequeña risa de ironía.

-¿Ammn que onda con tu frase?.

-Al menos fue graciosa ¿hice una entrada con estilo no? –Dijo mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la barbilla - Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas –concluyo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Hinata soltó una risa que se oyó por todo el fuerte, el rubio la veía divertido, quería que se sintiera bien después de lo que había pasado. La morena termino de reír y con hiperactividad comenzó a picarle las costillas al ojiazul.

-A donde vamos a donde vamos a donde vamos a donde vamos – decía sin dejar de picarle las costillas y el se retorcía por el tacto. -a donde vamos a donde vamos a donde vamos a donde vamos.

-¡No lo se! –reía exageradamente. – A donde tu quieras.- concluyo mientras le tomaba el dedo para que dejara de picarlo.

-Ahmm vamos a Hakodateyama se encuentran una plataforma de observación de la ciudad, tiendas y restaurantes. Y podemos ir a alguno a cenar.

Se fueron a una parada de bus, estuvieron platicando algo tímidos, y conforme el rato pasaba iban soltando, iban en el bus de camino a Hakodateyama, un señor se había abordado sentándose frente a ellos, Naruto quería picarle la espalda, y la ojiblanca apenada no lo dejaba. Al fin habían llegado, la vista era espectacular mágica y hermosa, la gente abundaba y Hinata aturdida por las luces y la belleza que ofrecía el lugar sentía que se perdía.

-¿Puedo tomarte del brazo? – Pregunto alterada.

Naruto solo asintió y puso su brazo para que la morena se colgara de este iban caminando y la vista era bella, a pesar de estar alejados del mar, la brisa marina se sentía como si estuvieran frente a la playa. El rubio la veía y sonreía, el le contaba un montón de chistes pésimos, y la ojiblanca reía como tonta al oírlos.

El estomago de esta rugió, pidiéndole algo, no había comido en la tarde, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el, ella se sonrojo y el la veía con asombro.

-¿Hinata-Chan? – le preguntaba mientras posaba su mano en la frente de la morena -¿Tienes fiebre?.

-Es-estoy bi-bien

Hinata se volvía a maldecir, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sonrojaba ni tartamudeaba, se había propuesto no volver a hacerlo. Se acercaron a una sucursal de comida rápida, a Hinata le encantaban los sundaes y mas los de chocolate con cacahuate. Caminaban Admirando las tiendas, de repente se oyó un gran estruendo seguido de varias luces, los dos miraron al cielo.

-¡Vaya! –dijo la morena mientras miraba al cielo –juegos pirotécnicos.

-¿Son bonitos no crees? – Dijo mirando a los ojos de Hinata sin ver a los juegos pirotécnicos.

-¡Sii! Sobre todo cuando brillan en el cielo.

-¿Eh?, ahh sii los juegos.

Unas niñas se acercaron a la singular pareja, al parecer eran unas niñas scouts, la morena aun tenia hambre y quería comprar una galleta. Naruto pago y las niñas se fueron contentas. La morena y el rubio observaron que una hoja con una inscripción venia envolviendo la galleta, se apresuraron a abrirla y esto era lo que decía.

-Cuando estés solo en el bosque y te sientas perdido, no te asustes, siempre mira a tu lado, hay alguien que te ama y que te esta esperando. – Hinata termino, volteaba a ver a su lado y el ojiazul la miraba. – ¿Tu me amas y me estabas esperando? – dijo con falsa ilusión riendo un poco.

- He he – Naruto se había sonrojado levemente, se rascaba la cabeza sin que decir – claro.

Se encontraban caminando sin saber a donde ir, tiendas restaurantes. El halo mágico que producía el momento era estremecedor. Se habían sentado en un mirador había poca luz y estaba en silencio, todo el ruido de la gente parecía haberse desvanecido en ese momento.

-Espera, -tomaba una pañoleta y se la amarraba para taparse los ojos – quiero oír todo.

El viento y la poca brisa marina tocaban su níveo rostro, todo estaba en sereno silencio. Naruto la contemplaba "¿_Será demasiado pronto para plantarle un beso?"; _La ojiperlada solo se limitaba a sonreír y a suspirar el húmedo aire. Su corazón palpitaba _"¿Y si me quito yo la pañoleta y le doy un suave beso? No puedo más, estoy un centímetro cerca de el y siento que me muero, es muy guapo, amable y atento… ¿Qué hacer?". _Se quito el pañuelo y miraba fijamente a los ojos azules que estaban frente a ella, sentía que su respiración aumentaba y su corazón iba a mil por hora. "_No, es muy rápido para besarlo(a)" _ pensaban los dos al mismo tiempo. Habían durado hasta las 4 de la mañana, ya era demasiado noche al momento de pararse chocaron sus cuerpos quedando cara a cara.

Estuvieron callados sin moverse , de nuevo envueltos en un halo mágico ahora producto de su cercanía.  
Ella rozo suavemente su mano con la de Naruto. El no pudo soportarlo. Se volvió de frente y comenzó a acariciar su pelo, su rostro, su boca.  
Levanto la cara para mirarlo con gran intimidad. Sus ojos eran un cristal nítido que permitía ver la belleza de su interior.

Entonces sus bocas se encontraron en un beso dulce, poderoso, apasionado. Con la acompasada decadencia de sus lenguas reconociéndose, jugando a quemarse con ese fuego, con el autentico ardor de sus cuerpos despertando, la mente del rubio flotaba en otra dimensión. No la dejo intervenir mientras su mano acariciaba su espalda, se desliza suavemente por su nuca, por su cuello, por su brazo, y se detenía enfebrecida en su cintura. Ella tampoco se permito opinar al abrazarlo.  
Se separaron después de un largo rato haciendo gala de una voluntad férrea. Luego vio como Hinata escondía la mirada, su rostro, su boca. El levanto su cara para volver a ver esos ojos. 

- Wooow – decía la hyuuga asombrada tratando de agarrar el aire y de no desfallecer – eso, eso, eso fue…wooow!

- ¿Por que lo dices?.

Por que, por que, es algo que jamás me había pasado y y sabes que – sentía que sus piernas le temblaban y que su cuerpo caería al suelo. – wooooow! – miraba al cielo con una extrema sonrisa de felicidad.

Naruto reía mientras se volvían a besar esta vez fue un beso tierno, ya era noche, estaban completamente cansados, iban caminando, las calles estaban completamente solas Caminaron juntos atravesando las calles. Ella tomó de la mano a Naruto y eso lo hizo sentir un escalofrío estremecedor.  
Salieron de la quietud de la noche. el canto de los grillos era lo único que alteraba el silencio nocturno. La salida a la parada del bus estaba a unos escasos metros y para llegar había que atravesar un enorme prado alumbrado por farolas de bola y un caminito empedrado. Hinata llevaba la vista fija en el césped mientras daba pequeños pasos como si buscara un objeto perdido.

-¿Hinata te gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa?.

Ella aun tenía la mirada fija en aquel césped ya húmedo, habían llegado a la parada del bus, frente a ellos, del otro lado de la calle, había un jardincillo con flores que resaltaban sus colores ante la luz de los faroles. Los veía fijamente,_ "¿Será bueno ir? Así ya no me sentiría de esta manera, el me ayudaría a sanar el dolor."_

-¿No es algo precipitado?.

-No lo se, además no haríamos nada. –Suspiro y continuo – Prometo no tocarte, estas segura.

La ojiperlada asintió sonriéndole.

Tomaron un taxi que pasaba, El ojiazul le dio una dirección y el taxista se puso en marcha, la Hyuuga estaba nerviosa, miraba a la ventana tratando de distraerse con el paisaje, volteo a ver al rubio en la ventana y ella le sonrío; Naruto le correspondió en silencio, mirando el reflejo de Hinata fijamente. Su boca pequeña, carnosa y rosada, sus dientes perfectos sus ojiperladas pupilas, todo en ella le hacia sentir atracción y mesura a la vez. "_¡Que enloquecedora sensación!"_ pensó_._ El ojiazul trago saliva y aparto momentáneamente la vista, miro hacia su ventana, estaban llegando a su casa.

Entraron a la gran casa, los padres de Naruto eran 2 grandes abogados reconocidos en todo Japón, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, tenían salidas constantes, no era un problema quedarse solo, ni que lo molestarán para hacer lo que a el le plazca. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a su habitación, tenía un gran ventanal que le ofrecía la más bella vista.

El se acerco a Hinata, ella lo abrazo, y el sintió como la ojiperlada recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. Levanto sus manos y las paso por detrás de su espalda abrazándola fuertemente. Podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas, Hinata sentía un leve cosquilleo debajo de su vientre, Naruto olía su cuello y suavemente lo besaba, bajaba sus manos y acariciaba el trasero de la morena, la ojiperlada soltaba pequeños gemidos, incitando al rubio a morderla.

-¿No que no íbamos a hacer nada?- preguntaba excitada

-Shh, - la cayo con un beso mientras se acercaba a su oreja pegando sus labios a esta –Déjate llevar.

Con una mano masajeaba su trasero y con otra metía sus manos por debajo de su blusa, sentía como sus pechos se movían al compás de su agitada respiración, por parte de Hinata, bajaba su mano y tocaba suavemente el miembro del rubio, si ella lo tocaba con rapidez el mordía salvajemente sus pechos, _"lo manejo a mi antojo". _Recorrían puntos inimaginables, las sensaciones eran enloquecedoras.

Se habían recostado en la cama, se miraban fijamente, como si quisieran devorarse en ese momento, pero preferían jugar un poco; con las yemas de los dedos recorría la espalda ya desnuda de Hinata, sentía como se erizaba y gemía al contacto, lo tenía fascinado. Masajeaba su entrepierna, subía lentamente de nuevo a su trasero y a su espalda baja, ella mantenía una posición en cuatro, mientras el estaba acostado, apoyándose en una pila de almohadas. La ojiperlada no podía más, bajaba lentamente besando su pecho bien formado, el rubio emitía pequeños gemidos entrecerrando sus ojos entregándose al placer. No la detuvo, quería saber que tan buena era complaciendo en la cama, en un momento de pensar lo mejor, ahora paseaban por su mente las cosas mas sucias que haría a su lado. Seguía bajando lentamente lamiendo su pecho y dándole pequeños mordiscos a su estomago, había llegado a la intimidad del rubio, rozó suavemente sus labios en la punta, haciendo que el Uzumaki suspirara. Lamía en círculos sin prisa y el acariciaba su cabello mientras gemía, succionaba levemente la punta, poco a poco fue metiendo el miembro a su boca. Lo chupaba con rapidez y habilidad, mientras movía de arriba a bajo su cabeza lo apretaba suavemente con la boca y su lengua se movía frenéticamente adentro.

-Hi-hinata cre-creo q-que yo.

Había sido demasiado tarde el rubio estaba ya en el orgasmo, soltando un discreto gemido de placer mientras la ojiperla aun le daba estimulo. De una manera depravada ella tragaba el semen de Naruto, el la observaba como placenteramente movía su garganta tomándose el liquido. Eso era lo ultimo…detono la bomba, lo había vuelto loco por completo, loco por ella.

Salvajemente la acostó de nuevo en cuatro, inclinándola hacia el frente, rozaba frenéticamente su miembro contra su húmeda entrada, haciéndola sentir "casi" en el cielo. La miraba como un degenerado, una chispa de lujuria y perversión podía notarse en su mirada, metió su pene con impaciencia moviendo rápidamente sus caderas,_"hacia mucho tiempo que no siento algo tan delicioso"_ pensaba depravadamente mientras sentía el duro y palpitante ser de Naruto entrar y salir con una grata desesperación. El le jalaba de los cabellos, la oía gemir como una maniática hambrienta de placer, masajeaba su trasero y lo apretaba contrayéndolo con fuerza hacia el. La volteo rápidamente poniéndola de lado, abrió suavemente sus piernas y observo un poco, ella estaba exaltada y respiraba agitada, estaba sudando. Naruto lamía el sudor que bajaba por su cuello y mordía su espalda para después dirigirse a su hombro, de nuevo metió su pene en la vagina húmeda de Hinata.

-Que rico… – le susurraba en el oído de la forma mas depravada, mientras su voz agitada provocaba que la morena suspirara. –…se siente tu "cosita" mojadita, me encanta como resbala.

Hinata soltó un gemido, el le había lamido su oído después de haberle dicho eso, tomo sus pechos apretándolos y moviéndolos de forma circular y la penetraba de forma lenta, suave, disfrutando su humedad y la buena fricción que esta le daba. De repente cambio su velocidad ahora la movía bruscamente, desesperado la tomaba de las caderas, le nalgueaba, ella gemía, gritaba como loca, le pedía más, aprobaba sus movimientos diciendo "_Así, que rico"_ eso para el era una invitación para darle mas, comérsela toda. Habían llegado los dos al orgasmo, los dos al cielo; ella cerraba sus ojos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, eso para Naruto, era su mejor recompensa. Los dos se fundieron en uno mismo, se besaban tiernamente mientras se veían a los ojos. Naruto acaricio su cara y su pelo, beso su frente, ella se limitaba a reír y a sonreírle con dulzura, se habían quedado dormidos, abrazados…juntos.

Han pasado 2 meses Hinata se ha quedado en Hakodate, ahora es novia de Naruto y salen constantemente, se quieren con locura, y si, también tienen sus encuentros pasionales y todos, son mejores que la primera vez.

**Naruto: Masashi K.**

**Email: Stella Hyuuga Elric.**


End file.
